


Solo Tuyo

by borisgarc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Malfoy Family-centric (Harry Potter), Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borisgarc/pseuds/borisgarc
Summary: Percy Weasley  y Adhara Malfoy inician una relación en secreto sabiendo  lo mucho que sus padres se desprecian.Aclaración: este es un AU donde no existe Voldemort, por ende Lucius Malfoy no es mortífago.Este fic fue escrito con mucho cariño para mi amiga @danadeacon ¡Feliz no cumpleaños!
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo 1

Adhara no estaba segura de como había llegado a esto, sabía que su familia jamas lo aceptaría, pero tener a Percy sujetándola por la cintura mientras la besaba hacia que todo ese miedo se desvanezca.

Llevaban juntos un año, ambos sabían que lo suyo tenía que ser secreto, pero era difícil teniendo en cuenta lo chismosos que eran los hermanos de Percy.

Todo había comenzado en la reunión de prefectos como se acostumbraba cada inicio de curso. En esas reuniones los Premios Anuales asignaban las rondas de los prefectos y con quien debían hacerlas. Si corrían con suerte estarían junto a alguien de su misma casa, pero en esta ocasión no fue el caso de Percy Weasley y Adhara Malfoy.

Las rondas en un inicio eran tranquilas, ninguno se hablaba y a pesar de que habían compartido clases desde primer año no sabían mucho el uno del otro. Para ambos la familia del otro era de lo peor que existía en la sociedad.

_“Los Weasley son un familia llena de hijos a los que a penas pueden mantener”_

_“Los Malfoy son personas corruptas que han seguido manteniendo su fortuna a base de engaños”_

_“Ese Arthur Weasley es un incompetente”_

_“ Lucius Malfoy es de los hombres mas cobardes que existen”_

Adhara aborrecía a Percy, o eso le habían enseñado. Él era su única competencia, si ella era la número uno de Pociones, Percy lo era de Transformaciones, ella dominaba Herbología y Percy Historia de la magia. A simple vista parecía una rivalidad sana, siempre ellos dos siendo los mejores de la clase, uno pisando los talones del otro, pero para Adhara era distinto. Cada verano tenia que escuchar los recalamos de su padre diciendo que no podía ser que un Weasley le haya ganado en unas materias.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a esa presión, ser la mayor de una familia de sangre pura tradicionales era cansado, pero vivía con eso desde que era niña. A pesar de que no soportaba a Percy ella era consciente que el chico no era un caso perdido como los otros 6 pelirrojos.

Había conocido a todos los Weasley, el mayor le parecía un tonto musculoso, el que le seguía un deportista inútil, los gemelos eran las personas más molestas que había conocido, el Weasley menor era un tarado según Draco y la niña parecía un ratón insignificante.

Percy no podía ser tan bajo como todos ellos, ella solo competía con quien estaba a su altura. Ese pensamiento la llevo a una noche entablar una conversación con su compañero de guardia, si era sincera ya estaba cansada de caminar una hora en completo silencio.

\- Oí que tu hermano se autohechizo queriendo hechizar al mío.— Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

\- Si, su varita se rompió cuando un compañero se sentó en ella y ahora es algo inútil para la magia.— La voz de Percy sonaba divertida, ella se sorprendió pues nunca lo había escuchado hablar así.

\- ¿En donde la dejó?

\- No lo sé, Ron es muy distraído, seguro que en un sillón de la sala común o en el piso, cualquier cosa es probable.

\- Deberían comprarle otra.— Un silencio incomodo se formó y Adhara notó que lo había arruinado todo. — No quise decir.

\- Esta bien, déjalo así.— había dicho Percy dando por sentada la conversación.

Esa noche Adhara llegó a su dormitorio y aun no paraba de pensar en lo que había dicho y como lo había tomado Percy, era obvio que el chico lo vio como un insulto, su padre siempre se burlaba del de él por razones monetarias. Cayó rendida sin entender porque se había sentido tan mal y pensando que mañana tenia que ofrecerle una disculpa.

≈

Todo el día había estado distraída pensando en cómo se disculparía con Weasley esa noche, ni siquiera puso atención en las clases, ya le preguntaría a sus amigas sobre los deberes.

No estaba segura de como iniciar esa conversación, era algo vergonzoso, nunca había necesitado disculparse con alguien, no sabía si le habían enseñado a hacerlo, pedirle perdón a Draco por hacerle creer que era un squib cuando eran niños no contaba. No recordaba si se hubiera disculpado alguna otra vez en su vida.

Iba caminando junto al chico al que había insultado sin tener idea de que decir, pero era una Malfoy y era decidida, sabia que tenia que hacerlo.

\- Weasley… — Percy dirigió la mirada hacia ella y Adhara no supo que decir, su boca se abrió y volvió a cerrarse de repente.— Yo…

\- Te dije que estaba bien Malfoy.

\- No, solo quiero que sepas que jamás lo diría de esa forma.

\- Entiendo.— Era obvio que el chico quería dejar esa conversación por la paz.

\- Yo sé que mi padre siempre ha dicho cosas así, pero créeme que no me refería a eso.— ¿Adhara Malfoy estaba nerviosa?

\- Malfoy, en serio no importa, olvídalo ¿quieres?

\- Es que…— Paró sus pasos y Percy al notar que no avanzaba junto a él, frenó y giró para verla.— No quiero que estés molesto conmigo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vamos a estar lo que queda del año haciendo rondas juntos y no quiero que estés molesto y que no hablemos más.

Percy lucia realmente confundido, no tenia idea de que la chica pensara de esa forma, ¿Por qué una Malfoy querría seguir hablando con él?

\- Solo hablamos ayer.

\- Si y estas semanas han sido tediosas, solo quiero que tengamos una buena relación.

\- No estoy molesto.— Le dijo y le regaló una sonrisa amable.

Algo dentro de ella se removió, esperaba no tener que ir con Madam Pomfrey.

Las rondas iban cada vez mejor, hablaban de temas relacionados con la escuela, Percy le explicó una teoría sobre por qué el mundo mágico no quería relacionarse con muggles, que no tenia nada que ver con la guerra ni la cacería de brujas, Adhara estaba impresionada por la forma de pensar del chico.

Ella hablaba del desperdicio económico que conllevaba excluir hombres lobo y vampiros del sistema y Percy no podía estar mas de acuerdo. Adhara se sentía cómoda hablando con él de temas que sabia que no podía decir en voz alta.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que eran compañeros de rondas y Adhara se encontraba todos los días ansiosa por que llegara la noche para poder hablar con Percy. Le gustaba, estaba segura, pero sabia que no era posible estar con él y se conformaría con conversar todas las noches mientras compartieran guardia.

\- Le compraré un varita a Ron.— Le había dicho Percy cuando llegó junto a ella.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, he estado dando tutorias y ahora puedo comprarle una decente, pediré un permiso especial para ir con él al Callejón Diagon el domingo y que pueda escogerlo.

\- Eso es increíble Percy.— Ya habían entrado en confianza para dejar de usas sus apellidos.

\- Si, tal vez no sea de Ollivander´s pero al menos ya podrá hacer magia como se bebe.

\- Eso es lo importante.— Adhara le regaló una sonrisa enorme.— Es un muy lindo detalle, creo que lo apreciara bastante.— Percy le regaló una sonrisa de vuelta.

≈

El invierno estaba por llegar y con él las pruebas trimestrales, Adhara y Percy que siempre se tomaban muy en serio los exámenes, empezaron a llevar sus libros y algunas notas a las rondas, leían en voz alta para el otro y se compartían apuntes.

Ella no lo sabia pero a Percy le gustaba cuando ella acomodaba un mechón de su cabello tan largo y negro detrás de la oreja, la veía de perfil mientras Adhara leía en voz alta para ambos, le gustaba su voz, era muy suave y le encantaba oírla leer, sus pómulos resaltaban con la luz de las antorchas, se veía hermosa cuando para entender un tema lo hablaba en voz alta como en un dialogo consigo misma. Era inteligente, divertida, pertenecía al Club de las Eminencias y le encantaba estudiar con ella. Él sabia que estaba enamorado, lástima que ella jamás se fijaría en él de esa forma.

Adhara amaba estudiar con Percy, era tan inteligente, la entendía a la perfección, le encantaba leer sus apuntes y verlo escribir notas rápidas mientras caminaban, verlo era como un viaje astral, su cabello rojizo brillaba siempre y por alguna razón quería enredar sus dedos en esos delicados rizos, lo que sentía por él ya no solo era atracción y estaba consciente de ello, era guapo, inteligente, educado, su familia era sangre pura y pertenecía a los sagrados veintiocho, tenia todo lo que necesitaba alguien con quien se le permitiera salir, pero era Weasley y su padre nunca lo aceptaría.

\- ¿Alguna vez te haz dormido en clase del profesor Binns?

Le preguntó Adhara. Ambos habían desarrollado un gusto por jugar a 20 preguntas, todos los días lo hacían y ahora sabían mucho más del otro.

\- Una vez.— Dijo Percy avergonzado.

\- No te creo, Percival perfecto Weasley, cómo pudiste.

\- Tengo una buena explicación.— Adhara le sonrió pero no dijo nada para que continuara.— Fue en primer año, ese fin de semana me enfermé, pero no quise faltar a clase aunque tuviera permiso de Madam Pomfrey, Historia de la Magia tocaba justo después de tomar mis pociones para el resfriado, llegué a clase con los efectos de las medicinas y me quede dormido, Binns no lo notó, pero Oliver me despertó cuando empecé a roncar.

\- Lo siento Weasley, pero es gracioso imaginarte a los 11 años en una banca dormido y roncando.— Le decía ella sin para de reír.

\- Eres malvada Malfoy.— Y ahí estaba nuevamente, esa emoción interna cada que él la miraba de esa forma.

En algún punto se habían detenido, ella comenzó a acercarse sin darse cuenta, se estaba dejando llevar por lo que sentía, su parte racional en ese momento solo le dio para preguntar en voz muy baja “ _¿Puedo besarte Percy?_ ” él no respondió verbalmente, solo rompió el espacio que los separaba y unió sus labios en un suave beso.

Los labios del pelirrojo sabían a menta, eran tan suaves y encajaban a la perfección con los de ella. Adhara se sentía en la nubes, no era la primera vez que besaba a alguien pero si era la primera vez que lo hacia enamorada.

Subió sus brazos hacia el cuello del chico y por fin pudo enredar sus deos en esos rizos tan suaves, podía sentir una de las manos de Percy sujetándola por la cintura mientras que la otra viajaba por su espalda.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, en ese momento odio el hecho de necesitar aire y se dio cuenta de la inutilidad de respirar, el aire interrumpió una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida.

Ambos se sonreían con lo labios hinchados y la respiración agitada. Necesitaban ir a sus habitaciones, pero no querían separarse. Percy aun la sujetaba por la cintura y dejaba suaves besos en su rostro, ¿podía robar un giratiempo y detener ese momento para siempre?

Caminaron de la mano hasta el punto en medio de sus salas comunes donde todas las noches se separaban, ella se acercó para dejar un rápido beso, él no le soltó la mano e hizo que volviera solo para plantarle otro un poco más largo.

Se despidieron con una sonrisa enorme. Adhara llegó a su habitación y cayó rendida rozando las llamas de sus dedos pensando el lo suave que era el cabello de Percy, él por su parte no podía dejar de acariciar sus rizos y pensar que eran las finas manos de Adhara.


	2. Capítulo 2

Adhara estaba feliz, había besado a Percy y él le había correspondido. Quería verlo, necesitaba sentir sus labios una vez más.

Percy estaba ansioso, nunca se había sentido así, besar a Adhara fue una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida. Solo quería que el día pasara lo más pronto posible para verla en la noche, ¿Adhara lo volvería a besar? esperaba que si.

\- Sabes Percival, necesitas meter el cubierto en la comida y luego en tu boca para así terminar lo que te serviste.— Le decía Fred a un muy distraído Percy.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo estamos perdiendo Fred.— soltó George.

\- Déjenlo chicos, ayer regresó más tarde del toque de queda.— Percy enrojeció ante lo que dijo Oliver.

\- Percival quién lo diría, ¿estuviste con una chica?

\- No.— Trató de sonar firme.— Hice mis rondas y luego estudie un rato en la sala común.

\- Claro que si Percy.— Oliver tenia esa sonrisa malvada y Percy supo que nada bueno vendría.— Ah espera, yo estuve en la sala común hasta las 23:00, subí a dormir y exactamente cinco minutos después llegaste tú.

\- ¿Cinco minutos exactamente? — dijo Percy para molestar.

\- Si, exactamente.

\- ¿Como sabes que no fueron seis?

\- Porque tengo mi reloj.

\- ¿Y si tu reloj no sirve?

\- Percy a nadie le importa, ya cuéntanos ¿dónde estuviste? — George lucia emocionado, no era normal ver a Percy así.

\- Ya les dije que en mis rondas.— Percy se levantó y se fue a clases, estaba seguro que ahora Fred y George no dejarían de molestarlo, estúpido Oliver y se hacia llamar su mejor amigo.

Adhara quería que llegara Herbología, ese día solo compartía esa clase con Percy y se moría de ganas por verlo, tal vez podría sentarse junto a él. Y así fue, discretamente ocupo el sitio junto a Weasley, como si nada, acomodó sus libros y sin que Samantha Parkinson lo notara se pegó más al chico junto a ella.

La profesora Sprout dejo una tarea “sencilla”, tratar de germinar unas semillas con un hechizo que no era tan sencillo. Adhara como siempre fue la primera en lograrlo, sus semillas habían germinado mostrando una frondosa mata de flores. Ganó 15 puntos para su casa y el pelirrojo le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, como era de esperarse Percy fue el segundo en lograrlo y ella le dio una mirada complice y discretamente por debajo de la mesa acercó su mano a la del chico, este sin dudarlo entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Era un gesto muy pequeño, pero lleno de sentimientos.

≈

Adhara corría por los pasillos, ya casi daban las 20:00 y su ronda estaba por comenzar. Llegó al corredor donde siempre se veía con Percy y él al notar que la chica iba corriendo hacia él, sonrío de oreja a oreja y abrió los brazos para atraparla en un abrazo. La chica le regaló un beso que él aceptó con gusto, volver a estar así juntos, era lo único que habían pensado los dos en todo el día.

\- Perdón, fui muy efusiva.— la chica enrojeció y acomodo su uniforme, ese no era el comportamiento que debía tener una Malfoy.

\- Esta bien, me gustan todas tus facetas.— Adhara le sonrió y se acercó a darle otro beso y tomados de la mano empezaron a hacer su guardia.

≈

Las vacaciones de invierno habían sido un martirio para los jóvenes enamorados. Llevaban tres meses viéndose a diario y dos semanas llenas de besos y cariños que era inevitable haberse acostumbrado a la presencia del otro.

Adhara había conseguido superar en dos materias a Percy y eso le consiguió un brazalete de oro blanco por parte de su padre. Mala suerte para Draco que no consiguió superar a Granger y recibió un sermón de una hora. Lucius siempre iba tomar la oportunidad de presumir que fue Premio Anual y que no esperaba menos de sus hijos.

Percy se sentía incomodo compartiendo todo el día con los gemelos, ambos lo torturaban para que les dijera si tenia novia. Les había rogado que no dijeran nada de eso frente a nadie, trató de comprarlos haciendo sus deberes en la casa, pero se aprovecharon de eso, dejaron que Percy se encargara de todos sus tareas y aún así no dejaron de molestarlo. _“Tú dijiste que harías nuestros deberes si no hablamos de esto frente a los demás, no que dejáramos de preguntarte”_ le habían dicho sus hermanos cuando les reclamó por aprovecharse del trato.

_Querido Percy:_

_Te escribo muy animada, hoy iremos con mis abuelos maternos, no es divertido ir, pero el tío Regulus estará ahí y eso me emociona. Tiene casi un año que no lo veo._

_Espero que tus hermanos ya no sigan con la preguntas para adivinar con quien sales, Draco sospecha, entró a mi cuarto sin tocar y me vio escondiendo una de tus cartas._

_No es un chismoso y no sabe que eres tú, pero le tuve que decir que tenia novio, sé que no le dirá mis padres, pero necesito estar segura, no sé que hacer._

_También te quería preguntar si estaba bien para ti si le cuento sobre lo nuestro a alguien. Solo sería a mi tío Regulus, es la persona más confiable del mundo te lo juro, necesito su consejo y que me ayude a que a Draco jamás se le escape decir algo._

_Ya quiero verte Percy._

_Espero tu respuesta._

_Con cariño A. Malfoy._

_Querida Adhara:_

_Me siento realmente feliz de que me hayas llamado tu novio, me daba vergüenza preguntar que somos, pero me alegra saber que tengo a la novia más increíble del mundo._

_Fred y George siguen igual, tengo miedo que alguno de los dos diga una tontería frente a mis padres, Ron escuchó algo hace unos días y lo preguntó en la mesa. Entré en shock, no sabia que decir y George mintió por mi fingiendo que hablaban de la novia de Fred. Te juro que mis hermanos me vuelven loco, los quiero mucho pero es complicado pertenecer a una familia tan grande._

_Me alegra saber que verás a tu tío y si tu confías en él, yo también, espero que su consejo sea de ayuda para los dos._

_Yo también ya quiero verte._

_Con cariño P. Weasley._

≈

El 30 de mayo había llegado con los primero 6 meses de noviazgo de Adhara y Percy. Llevar un secreto así por mucho tiempo era algo de lo que se sentían orgullosos.

Adhara haba seguido el consejo de Regulus de no dejar pasar el amor y mucho menos por prejuicios de su familia, habló con Draco para hacerle ver que tenía que apoyar a su hermana en eso y que si ella no estaba lista para presentarle a su novio que lo entendiera.

Percy se había confesado con Oliver, no sin antes hablar de esto con Adhara, le pidió ayuda a su mejor amigo, él podía ayudarlo a distraer a los gemelos para que no arruinen su vida amorosa. Oliver se dio cuenta del miedo en los ojos de Percy, el chico realmente no quería perder a Adhara y estando consciente de la situación de las familias aceptó sin protestas.

≈

Adhara y Percy aprovechaban cada minuto de su guardia para estudiar, los exámenes finales estaban por llegar y ninguno podía darse el lujo de distraerse o bueno uno que otro beso entre lecturas no era algo malo.

Ambos estaban felices, la relación que tenían los hacia sentir en calma, eran dos persona que se entendían y se complementaban. Ninguno quería mencionar el unicornio en la habitación, pero terminando ese año ya no serían compañeros y no tenían ni idea de que pretextos usarían todos los días para verse a escondidas.

La ultima fiesta del Club de las Eminencias del año había concluido sin que Percy o Adhara se enteraran, ambos se habían atrevido a hacer algo que ni en sueños harían. Escapar de la fiesta para estar a solas.

Era su ultima noche juntos, los exámenes habían terminado y el verano estaba por comenzar, no iban a poder verse en tres meses, ninguno lo quiso pensar demasiado y solo se dejaron llevar por sus emociones.

≈

_Querida Adhara:_

_Me siento muy feliz, hoy llegaron las calificaciones, todas Extraordinarias, mi padre me regaló un reloj que pertenecía a mi abuelo._

_Es algo viejo, pero aun funciona y creo que significa mucho para él, no te mentiré, me emociona saber que papá guardo algo de su familia para mi, siempre creí que todo se lo había dado a Bill o a Charlie, es difícil ser el tercero._

_Bill y Charlie siempre han sido impresionantes, luego estoy yo, luego los gemelos que tienen esa aura de encanto, Ginny es la consentida y creo que Ron es parecido a mi, perdido por el eclipse que producen los dos hermanos arriba de él._

_Me estoy poniendo sentimental, no es mi intensión abrumarte con estas cosas, sé que tu debes tener tus problemas siendo la mayor en tu familia, debe ser difícil tener todo el peso en tus hombros._

_Esta carta era en un inicio para comentarte lo de las notas, sé que a ti te fue igual de bien , eres la brujas más impresionante de este siglo, no me cabe la menor duda._

_Te extraño demasiado, quisiera estar ahí contigo. Recibí tu obsequio, había oído hablar de Frankenstein, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de leerlo, me encantaron tus anotaciones, sentí que lo estabas leyendo para mi, yo hice unas cuantas, adjunto el libro con la carta espero que las leas y me des tu punto de vista._

_Siempre tuyo, P. Weasley._

_Querido Percy:_

_Me alegra que te haya gustado el libro, recuerdo que cuando lo leí, quedé fascinada, me lo dio mi tío Reg, mis padres no están enterados que nos regala cosas muggles de contrabando. Leeré tus notas muy detalladamente, no te salvaras de un debate conmigo._

_Recibí el correo hoy, todas la materias Extraordinarias también, mis padres me dieron un juego de plumas nuevas y un vestido, es muy lindo espero poder usarlo en Hogsmeade alguna día. Me alegró mucho por tus calificaciones, sabía que tendrías todas perfectas._

_Debe ser un reloj muy lindo, estoy segura que tu padre lo guaró especialmente para ti, no sé mucho de familias numerosas, pero tus padres se ve que son muy lindos con ustedes. Si te sirve de algo tú eres el único para mi y el más especial._

_En mi casa solo es complicado cuando empiezan a hablar de matrimonios arreglados, mis abuelos insisten en que me elijan a alguien, tengo la suerte de que mis padres saben que aun soy muy joven. Solo espero que al ser mayor de edad respeten que yo elija._

_Sé que nunca hemos hablado de esto, pero yo si nos veo a futuro Percy, yo si quiero estar contigo, sé que nuestras familias no se llevan para nada pero solo quiero saber que tu vas a estar a mi lado cuando deje de ser un secreto._

_Siempre tuya, A. Malfoy._

_Querida Adhara:_

_Nunca dudes ni un segundo que no estaré a tu lado, peleare con toda mi familia si es necesario, pero nadie nos va a separar, te lo prometo._

_Solo tuyo. P. Weasley._


	3. Capítulo 3

La estación de King's Cross tenia un aire nostálgico para Percy y Adhara, seria la ultima vez que estarían despidiendo a sus padres, su ultimo año había llegado.

Se habían escabullido a un compartimento pidiendo a Samantha y a Oliver que los cubrieran si alguien preguntaba por ellos.

\- No me dijiste nada de esto señor Premio Anual.— Adhara tenia en sus manos la insignia de Percy.

\- Lo mismo digo señorita Premio Anual.— Percy se acercó a ella y le dio un beso apasionado, el verano había sido largo y había extrañado a su novia demasiado.

\- ¿Te pasó lo mismo que a mi?— Le preguntó la chica entre besos.

\- ¿Miedo a presumir por si el otro no era Premio Anual? — Adhara asintió y siguió besando a su novio.

No habían podido elegir a mejores amigos que Samantha y Oliver. Parkinson estaba decidida a no dejar que el romance de su amiga se hundiera en el lago negro, había hecho un horario, tomando en cuenta los tiempos de quidditch de Oliver, para asegurarse de que los enamorados pudieran verse a solas y tener excusas perfectas si es que alguien notaba sus repentinas desapariciones.

Lastima que las cosas no siempre salen como uno las quiere. Adhara sabia que eran los hermanos de su novio, pero realmente estaba molesta con ellos. Fred y George la habían visto con Percy en un pasillo fuera del toque de queda.

\- No puedes estarme chantajeando.— le dijo Adhara a George.

\- No es un chantaje, solo necesitamos que convenzas a algunos de primero de tu casa de probar los productos que estamos haciendo Fred y yo.

\- Eso es chantaje.

\- Si tu quieres llamarlo así de feo es tu problema Malfoy. — George logró ver a Percy escondido tras un muro.— Fred y yo no estamos seguros si podemos quedarnos callados siempre, tienes las vacaciones para pensarlo.

Adhara estaba que echaba humo por la rabia, par de Gryffindors más cobardes y egoístas. Estaba tan distraída tratando de pensar en qué haría, que no notó llegar a su novio.

Dio un pequeño saltó cuando este la abrazó por detrás, después se acercó a dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que hacías con George?

La voz de Percy sonaba tranquila como siempre pero Adhara pudo notar ese toque de celos en él, no lo diría en voz alta pero le causaba gracia ver a Percy de ese modo.

\- Le quité puntos.— Giró para estar de frente con Percy y le regaló un beso dulce.

-Le gustaba estar con él así, sabia que lo amaba y él la amaba a ella, se lo habían demostrado por un año entero.

Habían pasado unos minutos besándose, Percy la sujetaba por la cintura y ella como si fuera una adicta pasaba sus dedos por los rizos del chico, no querían soltarse nunca, eran pocas las horas que se veían, ojalá el tiempo no pasara tan rápido.

\- ¿Me dirás qué paso realmente con George?

\- Ya te dije.

\- Sé que no es verdad.— Adhara soltó un bufido.

\- ¿Era George? Creí que era Fred.

\- Adhara, puedes confiar en mi, ¿intento molestarte? — Esa frase la hizo sentirse protegida, su novio se lo había dicho en una carta, él pelearía con quien sea por ella.

\- No, es por otra cosa... — Tomó aire y lo dejo salir.— Nos vieron.

\- Oh.— La expresión en Percy no era de enfado solo se veía algo sorprendido.— ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Quieren que convenza a alumnos de primero para ser conejillos de indias o le dirán a todos de lo nuestro.

Ahora si tenia una expresión de enfado, estaba muy molesto y quería matar a sus hermanos. Una cosa era que lo molestaran a él y que lo chantajearan a su antojo, pero cómo se atrevían a meterse con ella. Tenia que ponerles un alto lo más pronto posible.

Adhara se acercó al notar que Percy tenia la mente a todo lo que daba, se veía enojado y desesperado, le tomó la manos y junto su frente con la de él y ambos cerraron los ojos.

\- Tal vez debamos seguir el ejemplo de Godric, ser valientes y decirles a todos.— Percy no dijo nada, esperaba que ella continuara.— Tarde o temprano lo dirán, mejor hay que hacerlo nosotros.

\- Si, tienes razón.— Percy se acercó y le dejo un beso en la frente.— Podemos aprovechar las fiestas para hacerlo publico.

\- Me parece bien.

≈

Las navidades en la casa de los Weasley era un caos y este año era peor, Bill y Charlie habían llegado de visita, lo que significaba que tenía que compartir el cuarto con uno de ellos. Afortunadamente le tocó Charlie y Bill tuvo que ir con Ron.

No estaba tan mal, quitando el hecho de que ahora estaba mas nervioso, tenía miedo de que todos se burlaran de él.

Nunca iba a admitirlo, pero Bill y Charlie eran su ejemplo a seguir, quería ser tan independiente como ellos, pero a su manera claro, lo suyo era el trabajo de oficina y lo de sus hermanos eran las aventuras. Siempre los vio como una inspiración, se podía triunfar y hacer lo que uno quisiera. Le gustaría saber si alguno de sus hermanos menores lo veían a él como una inspiración.

Toda su familia estaba frente a él, habían tenido una cena muy abundante y todos abrían los obsequios que Bill les había traído de Egipto.

No sabia si habría un momento perfecto para hablar de ello, pero solo lo dijo.

\- Tengo novia.— Su voz tan baja se había perdido entre los gritos de todos.— Tengo novia.— Repitió mas fuerte.

\- Percy dijo algo.— Charlie le sonrió, al parecer era el único considerado que le prestaba atención.

\- ¿Que dijiste cielo? — Molly hizo callar a toda su familia para ponerle atención a Percy.

\- Que... — Tomó mucho aire y con la voz temblorosa lo dijo nuevamente.— Tengo novia y estoy muy enamorado, llevamos un año juntos y...

Había risas por parte de los menores, no le molestaba, Ron y Ginny aun se sentían avergonzados con temas así. Sus padres lucían incrédulos, los gemelos sabia que ya no podían seguirlo molestando y Charlie y Bill le sonrieron y supo entonces que todo estaba bien.

_¿Un año?¿cómo es? ¿es linda? ¿la conocemos? ¿de que año es? ¿es de Gryffindor?_

Miles de preguntas llegaban a toda velocidad, trató de responder todas pero había una que era realmente importante _¿Quién es?_

\- Percy ya dinos.— Ginny se veía igual de emocionada que su madre.

\- Es... Adhara Malfoy.

\- No.— Soltó Arthur.— No puedes salir con ella.

\- Arthur.— Molly dijo muy firme.

\- La gente pensara que solo esta con ella por interés.

\- ¡Papá! — gritó Charlie

Después de eso Percy solo recuerda que todo fue un caos, sus padres discutiendo si estaba bien o no que Percy siguiera con ella como si él no estuviera presente, Bill estaba en el patio con ellos y Percy no pudo evitar sentir que había arruinado la navidad.

Charlie llevó a los chicos arriba para distraerlos y Percy se encerró en su cuarto, no se dio cuenta cuando había empezado a llorar pero no podía parar. Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta pero no respondió, no era necesario, en su casa no respetaban la privacidad.

Sintió un peso en el lado contrario de su cama y unos brazos tratando de rodearlo, Ron y Ginny lo tenían abrazado. Las lagrimas no paraban de brotar, minutos antes todos celebraban que era feliz, ¿por qué su papá no podía aceptar a Adhara?

Charlie se había hincado en el suelo cerca de él y comenzó a acariciar su cabello para calmarlo.

\- Fue nuestra culpa Percy.— Dijo George.

\- Lo sentimos mucho.— Ahora era Fred.

\- No íbamos a decir nada, en serio.

\- Lamentamos haber provocado esto.

\- No fue su culpa, tarde o temprano les iba a tener que decir.

\- No llores Percy, nosotros te vamos a ayudar a que tú y ella viven felices para siempre.— Le dijo Ginny provocándole una sonrisa sincera.

\- Si, no puede ser peor que su hermano y si a ti te gusta no debe ser tan mala.— Ron le sonrió.

\- Es lo bueno de tener tantos hermanos, siempre nos vamos a cuidar entre nosotros.

Charlie le dijo y todos lo tomaron como una señal para abalanzarse sobre él en un abrazo enorme.

La promesa de Charlie era cierta, no por nada Bill estaba abajo gritándole a su papá en su nombre. Casi nunca se sentía parte de su familia, pero ese día a pesar de los gritos y la desaprobación de su padre, se sintió parte de los siete pelirrojos.

≈

La familia Black como cada año se reunía en una cena en el 12 de Grimmauld Place. Adhara se moría de miedo, pero aunque fuera raro ese era el lugar más seguro para comentar que salía con Percy, tal vez todos enloquecerían, pero estaba Regulus para ayudarle.

Las primeras en saludarla al llegar a casa fueron sus primas Alya y Atria, la rodearon con un abrazo muy efusivas. No recordaba haberlas visto separadas nunca, incluso siendo egresadas, ambas vivían juntas y se estaban preparando para seguir con los negocios de los Lestrange.

No sabia si le daba mas miedo acercarse a saludar a su abuela y a su tía Walburga o ir a saludar a su abuelo y a su tío Orion. Se libró de tomar esa decisión cuando su tía Lucretia caminó hacia ella para darle un abrazo. El olor que emanaba dejaba en claro que ya tenia mas de tres copas encima, eso solo podía significar quejas por parte de Orion durante la cena.

Todo transcurría con normalidad, era un cena de cinco tiempos, lo cual le parecía perfecto para calmarse y pensar que quería decirle a su familia exactamente. Ella sabia que no eran perfectos, muchas veces pensaba que su forma de ser era... complicada, pero les tenia cariño y sabia que ellos los querían de alguna manera un tanto diferente.

No sabia si después de esa noche seguiría perteneciendo a la familia. Ese era su mayor miedo, sus tíos y sus abuelos no dudaron ni un segundo en exiliar a sus hijos, ¿sería igual con ella?

No iba a mentir, tenia ganas de volver el estomago, los nervios no la dejaban comer tranquila, podía oír a Draco que le preguntaba a las gemelas como era vivir solas, su tío Regulus charlaba amenamente con su tío Rodulphus y su tía Bellatrix hablaba con sus padres. Al otro extremo de la mesa veía a su abuelo hablando con los demás mientras el tío Orion le quitaba discretamente las copas a su hermana, cosa que a Lucretia le molestaba de sobremanera y se las arrebataba cuando lo notaba.

La cena había terminado sin ningún percance, ni siquiera Lucretia había hecho algún desfiguro.

Adhara mordía internamente sus mejillas y como toda una Malfoy respiro profundo, toma una cuchara pequeña y dio unos pequeños golpes en su copa.

Después de algunos tintineos, toda la mesa puso su completa atención en ella.

\- Yo... yo quería hacer un brindis y dar unas noticias.— Adhara notó la sonrisa complacida de su abuela, seguro que pensaba que era una señorita hecha y derecha.— Me gustaría brindar por nosotros, por nuestras tradiciones y por que siempre nos enseñaron que teníamos que ser los mejores y solo aceptar lo mejor para nosotros.

Los mayores le sonreían, podría llevar el apellido Malfoy, pero era toda una Black.

\- Quería compartir que conocí a un chico...

Pudo ver a su padre con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que podían salirse. La confusión en la cara de los adultos la hizo querer dejar de hablar, pero vio a su hermano, a las gemelas y a su tío Regulus sonreírle y supo que si tendría una familia aunque la echaran de esa casa.

\- Es sangre pura.— Se apuró a decir.— De hecho su familia pertenece a los sagrados veintiocho, es inteligente, educado, es de los mejores de mi clase, esta en el Club de las Eminencias, fue prefecto y ahora es Premio Anual.— Sabía que decir todas las cualidades de Percy le daría puntos, sus familiares se veían bastante complacidos.

\- ¿Y quién es el afortunado?— Preguntó su abuelo.

\- Es... — Dejó salir otro suspiro largo. — Es Percy Weasley.

¿Quién diría que el desfiguro en la cena anual no lo causó su tía ebria, sino ella?

Su mamá y su tía gritaban que cómo había podido caer tan bajo, sus abuelos y sus tíos le gritaban a sus padres por no haber previsto algo así. Podía escuchar a lo lejos a su tía Lucretia burlándose de su primo.

Draco la tenia sujeta de la mano y ella con la vista en el suelo y los ojos llenos de lagrimas aceptaba todo lo que su madre y su tía le decían.

\- Lo único que ese tipo quiere es tu dinero.— Le dijo su mamá.— No es contra ti mi amor, es que esa clase de gente es así.

Hubo un punto en el que dejó de escuchar gritos, levantó la vista y vio a su tío Regulus con las varitas de todos y a ellos con los labios sellados. Lucretia no paraba de reír y las gemelas trataban de ocultar sus risas.

Pudo ver que su padre y a su tío Rodolphus no tenían los labios sellados, Lucius no la había regañado, ni siquiera había dicho nada en cuanto soltó la noticia.

\- Ustedes no han aprendido nada.— Regulus se veía molesto con sus primas, sus padres y sus tíos.— Ya se fueron tres y yo no voy a permitir que se vaya mas familia.

\- ¿Qué esperabas Regie? a ellos lo único que les importa son las apariencias.— Lucretia se veía mas sobria que nunca.— La niña tiene un novio que cumple con más de los estándares requeridos y a ellos lo único que les molesta es que no tenga dinero. ¿Sabes por qué la familia de tu novio no tiene dinero, querida? —Adhara negó con la cabeza.— Porque mi difunto esposo dejó en la ruina a toda su familia y los Weasley les ayudaron con la deuda. Era muy bueno en la cama, pero un inútil para los negocios. Cuando me casaron el requisito era que fuera de los veintiocho y que tuviera dinero y mira como acabe, ese chico tiene mas cosas de las que se piden, así que si tanto les molesta mi herencia irá para mi sobrino, pobre de él que quedará emparentado con todos ustedes.

Adhara había parado de llorar, nunca creyó escuchar a su tía hablar así.

\- Quiero dejar algo muy en claro.— Regulus sonaba muy enojado.— O dejan a Adhara, Atria, Ayla y a Draco hacer sus vidas y que estén con quien les plazca o yo nunca tendré un heredero.

Los chicos observaron atentos los rostros de sus madres y sus abuelos, tenian caras de pura indignación, excepto Orion Black, él lucia realmente asustado, Regulus era su ultima esperanza para que el apellido de su familia no se extinga.

La cena había terminado, Lucius y Rodolphus se habían ido con sus hijos, dejando a los miembros de la familia Black discutir la amenaza de Regulus.

Antes de que las llamas del fuego la consumieran, Adhara pudo oír como su tío Orion le decía a Narcissa que lo pensara, que a fin de cuentas era de los veintiocho sagrados.

Llegando a su casa trató de huir a su habitación. Escuchó la voz de su padre llamándola y pidiéndole a su Draco que los dejara solos, le dio un vistazo a su hermano y éste solo le regaló una sonrisa de apoyo y se fue a su cuarto.

\- El día que naciste fui el hombre más feliz del mundo.— Lucius sonreía nostálgicamente.— Siempre he querido darte todo lo que te haga feliz.

No estaba segura de que decir, nunca había visto a su padre así.

Lo que dijiste en el brindis es cierto, Les enseñamos a no aceptar menos de lo que se merecen, mi niña es la más lista de su clase y estoy seguro que ella no aceptaría a alguien que no este a su altura.— Adhara abrió los ojos sorprendida y corrió hacía su padre para abrazarlo.— Quiero hablar con ese chico lo antes posible.— Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Estaba feliz su padre había aceptado su relación y seguro que su familia lo haría tarde o temprano. Lucius la abrazaba fuerte, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no sabia en qué momento su bebé había crecido tanto.

≈

El invierno había terminado, apenas era abril y Percy y Adhara ya estaban estudiando para los Extasis.

Su vida era mucho más fácil ahora que no tenían que esconderse para estar juntos.

A Arthur le había tomado casi un mes aceptar que su hijo saliera con una Malfoy, pero Bill se lo había advertido, _"Si no lo aceptas serán tres hijos los que vivan lejos de casa y uno de ellos no regresará nunca"_.

Charlie dijo que eso era chantaje emocional, pero Bill lo llamó decir la verdad. Fred y George se disculparon con Adhara por el chantaje que le habían hecho y junto con Ron y Ginny le dieron la bienvenida a la familia.

Percy recibió una advertencia por parte de un rubio de 13 años. Draco le había dejado muy claro que no podía lastimar a su hermana o se las vería con sus primas.

Narcissa le hizo caso a su tío y a su padre, era importante que Regulus tuviera hijos. Se convenció de Percy el día que Lucius lo citó para conocerlo. Su esposo tenía razón, su hija no hubiera elegido a alguien que no la mereciera.

Percy sabía que tarde o temprano sus padres y los de su novia tendrían que convivir, eso le ponía los nervios de punta, pero ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora lo único que quería era estar recostado en las piernas de su novia mientras le enredaba los delicados dedos en sus rizos y le leía Frankenstein.

Fin.


End file.
